wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Søren Kierkegaard
|data_nascimento = |local_nascimento = Copenhague, Dinamarca |data_morte = }} |local_morte = Copenhague, Dinamarca |ocupação = filósofo e teólogo |escola = Existencialismo |influências = Schelling, Schopenhauer, Sócrates, Jesus Cristo, Lutero, Gotthold Ephraim Lessing, Hegel, Poul Møller |influenciados = Dietrich Bonhoeffer, Camus, Gabriel Marcel, Martin Heidegger, Sartre, Martin Buber, Mounier, Kafka, Hans Urs von Balthasar, Karl Barth, Karl Jaspers, Lev Shestov, Paul Tillich, Levinas, Wittgenstein |assinatura = 150px|Kierkegaard }} Søren Aabye Kierkegaard (Copenhague, 5 de Maio de 1813 — Copenhague, 11 de Novembro de 1855) foi um filósofo e teólogo dinamarquês. Kierkegaard criticava fortemente quer o hegelianismo do seu tempo quer o que ele via como as formalidades vazias da Igreja da Dinamarca. Grande parte da sua obra versa sobre as questões de como cada pessoa deve viver, focando sobre a prioridade da realidade humana concreta em relação ao pensamento abstracto, dando ênfase à importância da escolha e compromisso pessoal.(Gardiner, 1969) A sua obra teológica incide sobre a ética cristã e as instituições da Igreja.(Duncan, 1976) A sua obra na vertente psicológica explora as emoções e sentimentos dos indivíduos quando confrontados com as escolhas que a vida oferece.(Ostenfeld & McKinnon, 1972) Como parte do seu método filosófico, inspirado por Sócrates e pelos diálogos socráticos, a obra inicial de Kierkegaard foi escrita sob vários pseudónimos que apresentam cada um deles os seus pontos de vista distintivos e que interagem uns com os outros em complexos diálogos.(Howland, 2006) Ele atribui pseudónimos para explorar pontos de vista particulares em profundidade, que em alguns casos chegam a ocupar vários livros, e Kierkegaard, ou outro pseudónimo, critica essas posições. A tarefa da descoberta do significado das suas obras é pois deixada ao leitor, porque "a tarefa deve ser tornada difícil, visto que apenas a dificuldade inspira os nobres de espírito"(Kierkegaard, 1976, p. 303) Subsequentemente, os académicos têm interpretado Kierkegaard de maneiras variadas, entre outras como existencialista, neo-ortodoxo, pós-modernista, humanista e individualista. Cruzando as fronteiras da filosofia, teologia, psicologia e literatura, tornou-se uma figura de grande influência para o pensamento contemporâneo.(Hubben, 1962)(Lippitt & Hutto, 1998)(Creegan, 1989) Está sepultado no Cemitério Assistens. Introdução thumb|left|140px|Retrato de Kierkegaard em 1840 Filosoficamente, fez a ponte entre a filosofia hegeliana e aquilo que se tornaria no existencialismo. Kierkegaard rejeitou a filosofia hegeliana do seu tempo e aquilo que ele viu como o formalismo vácuo da igreja luterana dinamarquesa. Muitas das suas obras lidam com problemas religiosos tais como a natureza da fé, a instituição da fé cristã, e ética cristã e teologia. Por causa disto, a obra de Kierkegaard é, algumas vezes, caracterizada como existencialismo cristão, em oposição ao existencialismo de Jean-Paul Sartre ou ao proto-existencialismo de Friedrich Nietzsche, ambos derivados de uma forte base ateística. A obra de Kierkegaard é de difícil interpretação, uma vez que ele escreveu a maioria das suas obras sob vários pseudónimos, e muitas vezes esses pseudo-autores comentam os trabalhos de pseudo-autores anteriores. Kierkegaard é um dos poucos autores cuja vida exerceu profunda influência no desenvolvimento da obra. As inquietações e angústias que o acompanharam estão expressas em seus textos, incluindo a relação de angústia e sofrimento que ele manteve com o cristianismo — herança de um pai extremamente religioso, que cultivava de maneira exacerbada os rígidos princípios do protestantismo dinamarquês, religião de Estado. Vida Anos iniciais (1813–1836) Søren Kierkegaard nasceu numa família rica de Copenhagen. A sua mãe, Ane Sørensdatter Lund Kierkegaard, tinha servido como criada na casa da família antes de se casar com o pai, Michael Pedersen Kierkegaard. Ela era uma figura modesta, serena, simples e não formalmente educada. Ela não é referida directamente nos livros de Kierkegaard, apesar de ter afectado os seus escritos mais tardios. O seu pai era homem melancólico, ansioso, altamente devoto e muito inteligente,(Garff, 2005) que lia a filosofia de Christian Wolff.See David F. Swenson's 1921 biography of SK, p. 2. Com base numa interpretação, biográfica de passagens incluídas em diários não publicados, especialmente um rascunho de uma história denominada "o grande terremoto", que refere, em 19 de maio de 1838, uma experiência espiritual,(Watkin, 2000) alguns primeiros académicos que se debruçaram sobre Kierkeggard argumentaram que Michael acreditava ter recebido a ira de Deus e que nenhum dos seus filhos iria sobreviver mais que ele próprio. Pensa-se que acreditava que os seus pecados pessoais, como amaldiçoar o nome de Deus durante a sua juventude ou ter engravidado a mãe de Kierkegaard antes do casamento, eram merecedores do castigo que Deus lhe tinha dado. Apesar de cinco dos seus sete filhos terem morrido durante a sua vida, Søren e o seu irmão Peter Christian Kierkegaard, presenciaram a morte do pai. Peter, sete anos mais velho que Søren, mais tarde viria a tornar-se bispo na cidade de Aalborg. Esta introdução inicial à noção de pecado e as suas relações com pai e filho, são referidas por biógrafos iniciais como tendo criado os alicerces de muita da obra de Kierkegaard(Lowrie, 1942) Não obstante a ocasional melancolia religiosa do seu pai, Kierkegaard e o pai partilhavam uma relação próxima. É referido que Kierkegaard terá aprendido a explorar o reino da sua imaginação através de uma série de exercícios e jogos que ambos praticavam juntos, apesar de este particular aspecto da sua relação apenas ter sido descrito por um dos seus pseudónimos, num rascunho de um livro publicado após sua morte, intitulado''Johannes Climacus, or de omnibus dubitandum est.(Kierkegaard, 1985) Kierkegaard frequentou a "Escola de Virtude Cívica", onde estudou latim e história, entre outras temáticas. Em 1830, foi estudar teologia para a Universidade de Copenhaga, mas enquanto estudava derivou a sua atenção mais para a filosofia e literatura.(Walsh, 2009) A mãe de Kierkegaard morreu no dia 31 de Julho de 1834, com 66 anos de idade. Uma das primeiras descrições físicas de Kierkegaard provém de Hans Brøchner, convidado para a festa de casamento do irmão Peter, em 1836: "A sua aparência pareceu-me quase cómica. Ele tinha então 23 anos de idade; tinha algo de muito irregular na sua forma e uma estranho penteado. O seu cabelo elevava-se quase seis polegadas acima da testa numa crista desgrenhada, dando-lhe uma aparência estranha e desnorteada."(Garff, 2005, p. 113); Também disponível em ''Encounters With Kierkegaard: A Life As Seen by His Contemporaries, p. 225. Regine Olsen e graduação (1837–1841) Um importante aspecto da vida de Kierkegaard, geralmente considerado como uma grande influência no seu trabalho, foi o rompimento do seu noivado com Regine Olsen (1822–1904). Kiekegaard e Olsen conheceram-se a 8 de Maio de 1837, mostrando logo uma atracção mútua. Nos seus diários, Kierkegaard escreveu sobre o seu amor para com ela: O pai de Kiekegaard faleceu a 9 de Agosto de 1838, com 82 anos de idade. Antes da sua morte, terá dito a Søren para acabar os seus estudos em teologia. Søren era profundamente influenciado pela experiência religiosa de seu pai e queria cumprir o seu desejo. A 11 de Agosto de 1838, Kiekegaard escreveu: Em 8 de Setembro de 1840, Kiekegaard formalizou o pedido de noivado a Olsen. No entanto, Kierkegaard logo se sentiu desiludido com as perspectivas de se casar. Quebrou o noivado a 11 de Agosto de 1841, apesar de se acreditar que havia um amor profundo entre eles. Nos seus Diários, Kierkegaard menciona a sua crença que a sua "melancolia" o tornava impróprio para o casamento, mas o motivo exacto para o rompimento do noivado permanece pouco claro.(Hannay, 2003) Ainda em 1841, Kiekegaard escreveu e defendeu a sua dissertação O conceito de ironia, com referência continua a Sócrates, que foi considerada pelo painel universitário como um trabalho digno de registo e bem estruturado, mas demasiado informal para uma tese académica séria.(Kierkegaard, 1989) Kierkegaard graduou-se na universidade a 20 de Outubro de 1841 com um Magister Artium, que nos nossos dias designaria um Philosophiæ Doctor (Ph.D.). Com a herança da sua família, no valor de 31 mil rigsdaler (moeda dinamarquesa na altura), Kierkegaard pôde custear a sua educação, a sua vida e várias publicações das suas primeiras obras.(Dru, 1938) Primeira fase como autor e o caso Corsair (1841–1846) Apesar de Kierkegaard, na sua juventude e nos tempos universitários, ter escrito vários artigos sobre política, a mulher, e entretenimento, muitos académicos, como Alastair Hannay e Edward Mooney, acreditam que a sua primeira obra digna de nota é a sua tese universitária O conceito de ironia, com referência continua a Sócrates, apresentado em 1841, ou a obra prima e presumivelmente maior trabalho, Enten - Eller, publicado em 1843.(Mooney, 2007) Ambas as obras, que focaram grandes figuras do pensamento ocidental, Sócrates na primeira e menos directamente Hegel e Friedrich von Schlegel na segunda, mostraram o estilo de escrita único de Kierkegaard. Enten - Eller foi escrito quase na sua totalidade durante a estadia de Kierkegaard em Berlim, tendo sido completado no Outono de 1842. Kierkegaard terminou Enten - Eller com as palavras "...apenas a verdade que é construída é verdade para ti."Either /Or Vol II, Hong p. 354 Enten - Eller foi publicado a 20 de Feverero de 1843. Posteriormente foram publicados Dois Discursos Edificantes (1843) e Três Discursos Edificantes (1843). Estes discursos foram publicados sob seu próprio nome em vez de um pseudónimo. Kierkegaard continuou a publicar discursos, escritos sob um ponto de vista cristão, até ter completado a obra O Conceito de Angústia. Os discursos foram discutidos em relação a Enten - Eller na obra Ponto de Vista Explicativo da Minha Obra de Escritor e nas entradas do seu Diário. No mesmo ano em que ''Enten - Eller foi publicado, Kiekegaard soube que Regine Olsen se encontrava para se casar com Johan Frederik Schlegel (1817–1896), um funcionário público. Esse facto afectou Kierkegaard e os seus escritos subsequentes de modo profundo. Em Temor e Tremor, um discurso sobre a natureza da fé publicado no fim de 1843, pode ser interpretada uma passagem da obra como dizendo "Kierkegaard espera que através que um acto divino, Regine possa voltar para si".(Lippitt, 2003) Em A Repetição, publicado no mesmo dia que Temor e Tremor, é uma exploração do amor, da experiência religiosa e da linguagem, reflectida numa série de histórias sobre um jovem que deixa a sua amada. Várias outras obras neste período fazem insinuações sobre a relação entre Kierkegaard e Olsen Após ter completado A Repetição ele escreveu Quatro Discursos edificantes (1843), Dois Discursos Edificantes (1844) e Três Discursos Edificantes (1844). Interpretações Por Ernest Gellner Ernest Gellner menciona no seu livro de 1992, Pós-modernismo, Razão e Religião, Kierkegaard para ilustrar o fundamentalismo religioso. Segundo Gellner, Kierkegaard está associado à ideia de que a religião é, no seu fundamental, não uma persuasão da verdade de uma doutrina, mas sim a dedicação a uma posição que é inerentemente absurda, ou que dá "ofensa", o termo usado por Kierkegaard. Para Kierkegaard, nós obtemos a nossa identidade ao acreditar em algo que ofenda profundamente a nossa mente, o que não é uma tarefa fácil. Para existir, teríamos de acreditar e acreditar em algo que seja ominosamente difícil de acreditar. Esta é a essência do processo existencialista em Kierkegaard, que associa a fé com a identidade. Por Theodor Adorno A tese doutoral de Theodor Adorno fora sobre Kierkegaard com a temática A construção do estético. Obras selecionadas [[Ficheiro:Kierkegaard - Philosophical Fragments.jpg|160px|thumb|Capa de Migalhas Filosóficas (1844), escrito sob o pseudônimo Johannes Clímacus]] * (1840) O Conceito de Ironia constantamente Referido a Sócrates * (1843) Enten - Eller (Ou isso, ou aquilo: um fragmento de vida) . inclui Diário de um Sedutor * (1843) Dois Discursos Edificantes (1843) * (1843) Temor e Tremor * (1843) Três Discursos Edificantes (1843) * (1843) A Repetição * (1843) Quatro Discursos Edificantes (1843) * (1844) Dois Discursos Edificantes (1844) * (1844) Três Discursos Edificantes (1844) * (1844) Migalhas Filosóficas * (1844) O Conceito de Angústia * (1844) Quatro Discursos Edificantes (1844) * (1845) Estádios no Caminho da Vida * (1846) Post Scriptum Final Não-Científico às Migalhas Filosóficas * (1847) Discursos Edificantes em Diversos Espíritos * (1847) As Obras do Amor * (1848) Discursos Cristãos * (1848, publicado em 1859) Ponto de Vista Explicativo da minha Obra como Escritor * (1849) O Desespero Humano * (1849) Três Discursos para a Comunhão de Sexta-feira * (1850) Prática do Cristianismo * Existencialismo * Existencialismo cristão * Estádio estético * Estádio ético * Estádio religioso * João Clímaco ( ), o personagem de quem Søren tomou emprestado o pseudónimo * Salto da fé * O geral Referências bibliográficas * FRANCO, France. Compreender Kierkegaard. Petrópolis: Vozes, 2005. ISBN 85-7448-073-8 * LE BLANC, Charles. Kierkegaard. São Paulo: Estação Liberdade, 2003. ISBN 85-326-3381-1 * * http://www.cobra.pages.nom.br/fcp-kierkegaard.html * O filósofo Henri N. Levinspuhl está traduzindo Kierkegaard para o português: http://levinspuhl.vilabol.uol.com.br/ * Revista IHU On-Line - Edição 314 - "A atualidade de Søren Kierkegaard" Categoria:Søren Kierkegaard Categoria:Teólogos da Dinamarca Categoria:Filósofos da Dinamarca Categoria:Anarquistas da Dinamarca Categoria:Naturais de Copenhague Categoria:Anarquistas cristãos Categoria:Teólogos protestantes Categoria:Existencialistas Categoria:Libertários Categoria:Luteranos Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Copenhague af:Søren Kierkegaard am:ሶረን ኬርከጋርድ an:Søren Kierkegaard ar:سورين كيركغور arz:كيركجارد ast:Søren Kierkegaard az:Sorn Kyerkeqor be:Сёрэн Абю К'еркегор be-x-old:Сёрэн Абю К’еркегор bg:Сьорен Киркегор bn:সারেন কিয়েরকেগর bs:Søren Kierkegaard ca:Søren Kierkegaard ceb:Søren Kierkegaard cs:Søren Kierkegaard cy:Søren Kierkegaard da:Søren Kierkegaard de:Søren Kierkegaard el:Σαίρεν Κίρκεγκωρ en:Søren Kierkegaard eo:Søren Kierkegaard es:Søren Kierkegaard et:Søren Kierkegaard eu:Søren Kierkegaard fa:سورن کییرکگور fi:Søren Kierkegaard fo:Søren Kierkegaard fr:Søren Kierkegaard fy:Søren Kierkegaard gl:Søren Kierkegaard he:סרן קירקגור hif:Søren Kierkegaard hr:Søren Kierkegaard hu:Søren Aabye Kierkegaard hy:Սյորեն Կիերկեգոր id:Søren Kierkegaard ilo:Søren Kierkegaard io:Søren Kierkegaard is:Søren Kierkegaard it:Søren Kierkegaard ja:セーレン・キェルケゴール jv:Søren Kierkegaard ka:სიორენ კირკეგორი kk:Сёрен Кьеркегор ko:쇠렌 키르케고르 ku:Søren Kierkegaard ky:Кьеркегор, Сёрен la:Severinus Kierkegaard lb:Søren Kierkegaard li:Søren Kierkegaard lt:Søren Kierkegaard lv:Sērens Kjerkegors mg:Søren Kierkegaard mk:Сeрен Кјеркегор ml:സോറൻ കീർക്കെഗാഡ് mt:Søren Kierkegaard nap:Søren Kierkegaard nds-nl:Søren Kierkegaard nl:Søren Kierkegaard nn:Søren Kierkegaard no:Søren Kierkegaard oc:Søren Kierkegaard pl:Søren Kierkegaard rm:Søren Kierkegaard ro:Søren Kierkegaard ru:Кьеркегор, Сёрен scn:Søren Kierkegaard sco:Søren Kierkegaard sh:Søren Kierkegaard simple:Søren Kierkegaard sk:Søren Kierkegaard sl:Søren Kierkegaard sq:Søren Kierkegaard sr:Серен Киркегор su:Soren Kierkegaard sv:Søren Kierkegaard th:เซอเรน เคียร์เคอกอร์ tl:Søren Kierkegaard tr:Søren Kierkegaard tt:Сөрен Кьеркегор uk:Серен К’єркегор uz:Søren Kierkegaard vi:Søren Kierkegaard war:Søren Kierkegaard yo:Søren Kierkegaard zh:索倫·奧貝·克爾凱郭爾